


Persephone's Renascence

by MadMenagerie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMenagerie/pseuds/MadMenagerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has one more chance, one more opportunity to set things right; to reverse the destiny of Remnant caused by a thief who robbed her of her true powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Lost

Darkness.

It surrounded her, it enveloped her inside and out.

Where was she?

It was cold and hollow.

How long had she been here?

She didn't remember where she was before…

Pyrrha Nikos.

Her name felt like a warm blanket spreading over her consciousness. She shivered against the darkness and wrapped her arms around herself. It all came rushing back so fast. The battle at Beacon, Amber's powers going into that wretched Cinder woman, running, and... Jaune. Their kiss exploding through her spirit, momentarily bringing color to her form. She had kissed him and he had kissed her back, the memory of his hands wrapping around her waist and the softness of his lips pressed against hers solidified the last bits of weariness from her soul.

Everything was coming back so clearly, images flashing before her so fast she was worried she wouldn't be able to keep up. The kiss, her shoving him into a locker, running toward the tower, to Cinder, to her death. The image of Cinder's arrow streaming toward her made her gasp and a familiar pain in her chest blossomed. She moved her hand over her heart, reliving the fear and sorrow, and the bitterness of failure. Was this what she had been destined for? All her power and ability only to go to waste? It made her so angry. No! It couldn't be right! This didn't feel right at all, she knew in her whole being that she had a bigger task to serve Remnant than succumbing to a thief and fraud.

She looked around but only the depth of black met her gaze. If she had died, where was she now? She straightened her body, or what would have been her body, into a standing position and felt hardness at her feet. A floor? She felt both frustrated and lost, was this all death was? An empty room for eternity? She hesitantly took a step forward, then another, and another. She had no idea where she was going, if she was even going anywhere at all; but there was nothing else to do but keep moving forward.


	2. Illumination

The sounds of her footsteps echoed in the darkness as she continued walking, it felt like forever with no difference in scenery. Her concept of time was majorly off though, with no basis of it here she had no idea how long it had really been. It could have been minutes, days, months… She didn’t want to think any farther than that. The thought of her teammates and friends living their lives without her while she was stuck in this strange abyss made her chest tighten painfully. It certainly did feel like a long time though. The only upside was that she was never tired, never hungry; but it was also beginning to make her feel numb, like she made of nothingness. She didn’t like to think about that and pushed it out of her mind whenever it snuck its way in. She had to keep walking, she couldn’t let this absurdity drive her insane. 

After endless walking, something off in the distance caught her attention and those thoughts were immediately dropped from her mind. It wasn’t a much lighter color than she was used to, but stark against the deep blackness of everything else. For a moment she was surprised she’d seen it at all as she ran to the only speck of texture she’d seen since she awakened here. Her pace slowed as the shape came into focus, growing bigger and more detailed with every step. Its dark brown hue was glossy and reflected some dim light and she stopped in front of the object, relieved and amazed. She circled it, running her fingers over the ornately carved armrests, along the high back, sharp peaks on each side. She revelled in the sensation of plush black velvet against her translucent fingertips. It was a chair, made of teak if she could hazard a guess. The entirety of its frame carved into elegant leaf patterns and the high narrow back flowing into a rounded carved crest at the top with a skull in its center. 

She looked around her for any other objects but there was nothing. Just this one chair, almost waiting for her to take a seat. She stood in front of it once more, staring at the welcoming cushioned velvet. What would happen if she took it up on its offer? A foreboding seemed to surround it, but what else could she do? Her other option was to continue walking in the never changing void, hollow and vast. Would she even have another opportunity if she passed on this strange invitation? She concluded that however strange and ominous this chair was, she didn’t have anything to lose by sitting in it. At the very least she could rest and feel something for a change. She twirled around so that she was now facing away from it and closed her eyes. With a deep breath she lowered herself into the chair, preparing herself for whatever may happen. 

Instantly the sensation of solidness soaked through her entire body, her eyes opening to reveal that her hands were no longer a hazy light but as real and corporeal as they should be. She held them in front of her and curled her fingers inward to feel the skin of her own palms. Even stranger still, was the other objects forming around her. It was as if light and color were seeping into an environment that already existed around her. A large matching wood table formed from the ground up in front of her along with a second chair on the other side of it. Arched walls formed in the same manner around her, life just seemed to drain upwards into this new room. Warmth radiated from a newly formed fire in a fireplace directly next to the table at which she was sitting, a large rectangular mirror framed in ornate filigree wood adorned the mantle space above it. She began to feel uneasy and kept looking around her, taking in every new detail as it appeared. Black velvet curtains draped along the arched walls around her covering the empty spaces underneath, and wrought iron candle stands took their place in corners, dimly illuminating the boundaries of the room. She looked down at the table she was sitting at to witness a shallow black ceramic bowl form in the center, filling the golden inside with large red pomegranates. A beautiful display of flowers slowly surrounded the bowl; it was mesmerizing as much as it was eerie. 

The clicking of shoes against the stone floor alerted her attention forward, into the dark abyss of curtains that lined the wall nearest the empty chair. She had no idea who was now in the room with her, who claimed this abysmal space; she suddenly felt like she didn’t wish to know. She felt frozen to the regal chair, waiting for the firelight to reveal the person behind the ever closer footsteps and as they went on a figure against the shadows began to take form. She continued to stare confidently in that direction, determined not to let her fear show. 

“Pyrrha Nikos.” A deep and smooth male voice echoed through the room and the figure finally took on clarity. A tall man, well dressed in all black; from his black satin shirt and silk tie to his pressed dark pants and jacket adorned with flowers embroidered with a shiny black thread. His skin was pale and almost waxy, like a fresh corpse. His jet hair was slicked back impeccably, the long strands grazing the back of his neck. His hands rested on a black and silver cane, the metal skull on top peeking through his ghostly fingers. Her breath caught in her throat as she scanned him, finally looking at his face. A wide, toothy grin dominated his features, competing only with his cold eyes that seemed to dance with purple fire. 

Whoever this man was, he had the most powerful and intense aura she had ever felt, and he knew her by name.


End file.
